


Program: Scrapbook

by starsgazingback



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Memory Loss, Other, Repressed Memories, the soong family may have some good memories as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazingback/pseuds/starsgazingback
Summary: Each short chapter depicts a different memory Dr. Soong left for Data. Some fluff, some drama, probably ending in disaster.Data and a female OC (god, i'm so sorry) comment at the end of each one for some character exposition. Lore will definitely appear prominently, but I'm not sure how much development mom & dad will get.
Relationships: Data & Juliana Tainer, Data & Lore & Noonian Soong, Data & Lore (Star Trek), Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Noonian Soong/Juliana Tainer
Kudos: 5





	Program: Scrapbook

“Here. We. Go.” Dr. Soong took a tentative step back to give his new creation some room. Over the last few stages, they had learned that android activation could be at least as traumatic and confusing as human birth. Julianna squeezed his hand gently.

The constructed body on the table opened its eyes and sat up slowly, looking dazed. As the eyes adjusted and learned to blink, the new lifeform jerkily tilted its head one way, then the other, trying to process stimuli.

“Hello,” Juliana ventured. “Do you know who we are?”

The new man fixed his piercing, yellow eyes on the human couple before him, then gazed off into space. Dr. Soong held his breath, wondering if this new one would fail like the earlier prototypes. Then the new android’s head swiveled clumsily to face them again.

“Juliana and Noonian Soong. Mother. Father. I am… Day-tah.”

Dr. Soong clapped his hands in victory. “Very good!”

“Yes!” Juliana laughed. “That’s right.”

As new sensations overwhelmed him – his father’s hands clapping together, his mother’s proud laughter – Data’s head jerked just slightly. He started to wave back and forth, and Dr. Soong put an arm around his new child to stabilize him.

“That’s alright, son. Take a minute. Let everything come to you slowly.” He unconsciously pat the android’s back – a human reaction, a fatherly impulse. “That’s it. Very good.”

Data seemed steady now as he curiously surveyed the room: scientific instruments, computer monitors, plastic dinosaurs, potted plants, light fixtures, doors. His head movements were still jerky and awkward, but he didn’t seem in any danger of falling over.

“Data,” Juliana’s voice startled him again and drew his attention back to the front of the room. She smiled warmly, “Data, there’s someone else you should meet.”

From the open door behind her, a tall figure in black stepped cautiously into the light. He stood stiffly next to Juliana. The man’s expression was good-humored, but unimpressed. “He looks…confused.”

“Data, do you know who this is? Take your time, sweety.” She led the other man gently by the elbow and put his hands out for Data to investigate.

There were several long seconds of silence. Data tilted his head compulsively a few times, searching, cross-referencing, processing. “Lore. Brother.” He answered hesitantly. “Hell-OH, I am a Day-tah.” He shook Lore’s hand brutishly from side to side.

Lore snickered. “Oh, yeah. I like him.” He loomed over his brother and slid his own arm back to his side, stepping back near Juliana. “Uh. Is anyone gonna give the poor kid some clothes?”

“Clothes.” Data repeated. “Clothing. Atire. Garments. Outfit.”

“Come on, little brother. Let’s find you some pants.” Lore shook his head, amused, and took Data’s hand again. He led him down from the table. Looking pleased with himself and focused entirely on Lore’s movements, Data hopped down, tried putting one foot on top of the other… And promptly fell over on his side. He sprawled, naked and perplexed, on the floor of the lab. He stared at his legs, seeming unsure how to correct the issue. 

Lore laughed harder and Data helplessly mirrored his brother’s earlier smirk. “Oh dear,” Juliana sighed.

Dr. Soong growled in exasperation. “No, no, no! He’s not ready yet. Lore, help me with him.” Together they lifted Data to his feet and waited for him to stand steady before removing their arms from underneath his. His knees buckled for a moment, but Lore caught his brother before he could slip again. “Alright. Now, _slowly_. Slowly. One step at a time,” their father commanded.

Juliana went to a cupboard and pulled out a robe. “Here, Data. Can you walk toward me?” She beamed with pride as Lore and Noonian, on either side of Data, released his arms but shadowed his every hesitant step. With each footfall, one, two, three, four, five, Data seemed more confident, until he managed the last leg of the path standing tall and unguided by his family.

“Wonderful, Data!” Juliana wrapped the robe around her son and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Data looked stunned and turned obediently when Juliana guided him back around to face his father and brother.

Lore looked amused but still unimpressed. “You sure he’s _my_ twin and not another B-4 unit, often wrong?”

Noonian glared at his son and swatted his arm. “Data is performing well beyond established parameters. It took _you_ hours just to adjust the noise level of your voice, problem child. Not to mention your struggles with ocular focus. Juliana had to train you to speak softly and learn to use your eyes. For days, I thought we’d have a blind and screaming android forever. It was like you were possessed.”

“I don’t know,” Lore shrugged as they watched Juliana take Data on a tour of the room. “I guess it’s hard to improve on perfection.” He winked at his father. “I’m speaking of me, of course. Not _you_.”

“Yeah, I got it. Don’t you have something constructive to be doing, rather than insulting me and your brother?”

“Oh, no. I’ve waited a _week_ for this. Fraternal rivalry and developing my Oedipus complex is about as constructive as I plan to be today.”

Dr. Soong smiled despite his disapproval of Lore’s developing sense of humor. Eventually, Juliana guided Data to a chair. Lore opened his mouth, no doubt to barrage them all with more disparaging remarks, but instead, a disembodied voice announced: “ _End of simulation_.”

-

“Data,” Neva finally released a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding. She didn’t know what to say. “Data, was that _real_? I mean, that was really a recording?”

“Yes,” Data replied. “It appears my father kept extensive holo-records. We have just watched the first memory he left for me inside the emotion chip.”

A stranger may have looked at Commander Data and assumed the holodeck memory program had no impact on him, but his friends would know better. Data was blinking more rapidly than normal, staring straight ahead, brow slightly furrowed, as if not quite ready to face his companion. He was also absent-mindedly toying with the device in his hand. Neva had long ago remarked that Data fidgeted when nervous; he had replied that, although he did occasionally make repeated movements when faced with specific stimuli, he was incapable of nervousness as an android. They had debated the issue for a long time, until one day Data relented only that perhaps his programming had developed such a habit to _mimic_ human nerves. Since experimenting with the emotion chip, however, he had haltingly admitted that _some_ level of emotion had already developed on its own, such as the nervous tics. 

“Data, this is wonderful.” Neva touched his elbow lightly, to remind him he didn’t have to face any of it alone. “What are you thinking? Feeling?”

He looked at her, reached thankfully for her hand. Their fingers intertwined. He looked older somehow, a little sad. It was a look he wore more and more frequently, Neva had noticed, since using the emotion chip. She could guess it had something to do with reviewing memories of experiences he had lived _before_ developing emotions, now reflecting on them emotionally, and processing the regret. This new development, finally accessing memories of his life that were previously blocked from him, could only compound that pain and confusion.

“I am uncertain.” He admitted finally. “I cannot help but wish Lore had remained here, so I could discuss these memories with him.”

“I think that’s only natural.”

“I also feel…jealous. I am jealous that Lore retained these memories while I…” He trailed off with a frustrated sigh. 

“Your father erased them. Are you angry?” She knew Data was still uncomfortable processing emotions he interpreted as negative, or wrong; they conflicted with his self-image and confused his ethical programming.

“Perhaps. But I think I feel more…regret. Sadness. I wish I had more time to ask Dr. Soong questions. I wish Lore were…better than he is. But, perhaps these memories will answer some of my questions.”

Neva smiled. Data was a wonder, even and especially when he thought he was failing. “Do you want me to stay? I can go, if you prefer privacy.”

“I am not sure what these memories will contain, so I do not feel comfortable _asking_ you to stay. But…I do not wish for privacy. I think I would like support.” He tilted his head, almost phrasing it as a question. 

“I’m happy to stay. I only asked because… Well, recovering my memories was traumatic. When they came back, I was kind of a mess. I’m glad nobody saw me like that. But you’re…you, so I don’t think you have to worry.” She squeezed his hand and nodded at the device. “Ready when you are.”

He squeezed her hand back and activated the next memory program. The holodeck shifted and changed.


End file.
